


[podfic] the hap-happiest season of all

by reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Gen, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: When he took the pile of Tupperware into the kitchen, he almost stumbled over Barton's dog, who was lying in the middle of the kitchen with the expression of a martyr and the fart-aura of a minor nuclear weapon. He looked up at Sam and rolled over to expose his half-bald, stinky stomach, and Sam said, "What the hell."
Relationships: Hawkeye & Hawkeye, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/174554
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	[podfic] the hap-happiest season of all

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the hap-happiest season of all](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855237) by [lazulisong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazulisong/pseuds/lazulisong). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Christmas Eve, Christmas

 **Length:** 00:10:29

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_the%20hap-happiest%20season%20of%20all_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
